1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to automotive suspension systems and, in particular, is concerned with a connector assembly for attaching a stabilizer bar to a control arm.
2. STATEMENT OF THE RELATED ART
The use of roll stabilizer bars in automotive wheel suspension systems is well-known. Generally, brackets are used to mount a stabilizer bar to a frame and end links are used to attach the ends of the stabilizer bar to respective control arms. When a control arm moves as a result of a road input, the end link transmits all or part of the movement to the stabilizer bar. The spring effect of the stabilizer bar is then transmitted through an opposite end link to a control arm on the other side of the vehicle to resist the rolling motion of the vehicle.
During operation, the control arm pivots about a line through its mounting points to the frame. As a result, the attachment point where the end link is attached to the control arm moves through an arc. A common method of allowing this movement to occur permits the end link to rotate relative to the control arm. As the attached end of the stabilizer bar moves through an arc, the central portion of the stabilizer bar pivots or rotates about a line through its mounting points to the frame. Therefore, the end link must also accommodate angular movement of an attached end of the stabilizer bar as the central portion of the bar rotates due to road inputs.
Many conventional stabilizer bars terminate at each end in a paddle or eyeform with a hole to receive a bolt or threaded weld stud. The end link is placed on the bolt and secured with a nut. The end link often includes an elastomeric bushing and metal sleeve to permit the linkage to rotate relative to the stabilizer bar.
Other end link assemblies have been developed for tubular stabilizer bars. A common assembly includes a metallic link lined with an elastomeric bushing for receiving the stabilizer bar. The link is mounted to a control arm with rubber grommets and retained by a nut.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to eliminate the costly eyeforms on the ends of the stabilizer bar and provide quick attachment of the ends of stabilizer bars to control arms or supports. A new design for the connection between a stabilizer bar and a control arm must accommodate the angular motions of the control arm and the connected ends of the stabilizer bar and the rotational movement of the central portion of the stabilizer bar.